


Guys Who Send Flowers Are Lame

by RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR/pseuds/RiTheBiGuy_RileyTMR
Summary: “Dr Melendez asked me to give you these” Shaun said to Claire as she walked Over to the entrance of the hospital at the end of her shift. He handed her a single rose whilst smiling like a child at Christmas, “I’m not allowed to tell you why,” he bounced on the balls of his feet as he held out the flower.“Um. Thank you,” she replied, taking the flower off of him and smelling it before Shaun grabbed her arm and walked her over to the elevators.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Neil Melendez, Lea Dilallo/Shaun Murphy
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a small fic I wrote about a very important question that Neil needs to ask Claire, the first chapter is pure fluff but the second chapter will be mature so be aware of that.

“Dr Melendez asked me to give you these” Shaun said to Claire as she walked over to the entrance of the hospital when her shift had ended. He handed her a single rose whilst smiling like a child at Christmas, “I’m not allowed to tell you why,” he bounced on the balls of his feet as he held out the flower.

“Um. Thank you,” she replied, taking the flower off of him and smelling it before Shaun grabbed her arm and walked her to the elevators. When she got there the doors opened and she found Lea standing inside holding another rose.

“This is for you,” she said, passing the rose to Claire when she stepped into the small space.

“What’s going on?” Claire asked, confused.

“Romance,” Lea simply replies with a grin on her face. The elevator dinged to let them know that they were on their floor and as the door opened the smiling face of Dr Marcus Andrews was there.

“Special delivery,” he said, passing over yet another rose.

“Is this because I told him that guys who send flowers are lame?” she asked, laughing.

“You’ll have to find out,” Andrews replied simply before leading her down the corridor to the nurses station. Once there she saw Morgan sitting on the desk with another rose in her hand.

“Is everyone in on this?” Claire asked.

“You’ll have to wait and see,” Morgan giggles before handing her the flower and leading her into another corridor where Alex Park and Dr Glassman were stood, each holding a rose. One by one they passed them to her.

“A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady,” Dr Glassman said and Claire giggled.

“Don’t worry, this is nearly over,” Alex laughed, he linked arms with her and led her to where the row of offices started, where she was swiftly passed over to Dr Audrey Lim who was holding yet another rose.

“Is anyone going to tell me what’s going on?” Claire asked as Audrey passed over the flower and everyone else joined her in escorting Claire to the office of the man she loved. The door was open and she could see her lover standing in the middle of the room holding the last rose. There was a small speaker sat on his desk playing the song perfect by Ed Sheeran and Claire grinned when she heard it.

“Are you enjoying the surprise?” Neil said to her.

“Yes, I always knew you were a hopeless romantic,” she giggled.

“Well you said guys that sent flowers were lame, but what about guys who get their friends to give you flowers and lead you to an office where they play the first song you ever danced to?” Neil responded.

“They’re slightly less lame,” she smiled back, Neil chuckled and grabbed her hand, spinning her around before pulling her into him. They swayed along to the music for a little bit before Neil spoke again.

“I just wanted to let you know how much you mean to me Claire,” he said, “you make me a better person more and more everyday and I am so grateful that I get to share my life with you, whether it’s going on bowling dates where I get to laugh at how bad you are,” he smirked at her and she faked being hurt before smiling again, “or wether it’s waking up next to you on a cold morning and having you put your frozen feet on my legs,” she laughed at that, “or wether it’s sharing ice cream at the park with you and having to wipe a dollop of it off of your nose,” he poked her nose as he said this, to emphasise his point, “I love everything about you and I’m going to for the rest of my life, if you’ll let me. And with that said,” he reached into one of the pockets in his jacket and pulled out a small box before getting down on one knee, “Dr Claire Browne, the most beautiful, amazing, kind women that I have had the pleasure of meeting, will you marry me?” Claire was speechless, her hands were covering her mouth and she had tears in her eyes.

“Say yes!” Morgan shouted through the window. The couple looked over to where their group of friends were still standing, forgetting for a while that they were there, before turning back to each other.

“Yes!” Claire said, “of course I’ll marry you Neil!” They could hear the clapping and cheering outside of the room as Neil stood back up and put the ring on Claire’s finger. He then pulled her in close to him and kissed her.

The kiss went on for several minutes before they heard Audrey shout “get a room!” which immediately caused Neil to hold his middle finger up in the direction of his friend without breaking the kiss. It was only when Neil’s hand started moving down Claire’s back and Claire’s hand started to play with his buttons that Dr Glassman stepped in.

“As adorable as it is to see young love in action,” he said, “I think it’d be best if you two stop before things go a bit too far,” The two doctors pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other before they went over to their group of friends. Audrey, Morgan and Lea immediately went over to admire Claire’s ring whilst Alex, Aaron and Marcus went and shook Neil’s hand and Shaun showed his own bit of congratulations by tapping Neil’s shoulder slightly. The girls then went over to hug Neil while the men hugged Claire. 

“First round of drinks are on me!” Audrey exclaimed and everyone cheered before filing out of the hospital and heading to the nearest bar.


	2. The after party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have some mature content so if you do not wish to read that then I’d stop here.

The group of doctors all piled into the bar, they ordered their drinks before grabbing a table. 

“Cheers to the happy couple!” Marcus said holding up his glass. They all held up their drinks and the sound of clinking rattled through the room as they toasted. 

Before long all of the members of their party were on the dance floor singing along to the music, right up until it was announced that it was karaoke night and Sean and Lea immediately leapt onto the stage and started to sing a slightly out of tune version of piano man by Billy Joel. Next Audrey, Claire and Morgan kicked Sean off the stage and joined Lea to sing girls just wanna have fun by Cyndi Lauper. After that was over a few other party goers took to the stage and the group took the opportunity to refill their drinks. 

After a few more groups had a go at karaoke, Neil, Marcus, Shaun, Alex and Aaron all took to the stage and sang I want it that way but we’re nowhere near as good as the backstreet boys as the girls kept telling them. 

Eventually their numbers started to die down as Aaron said his goodbyes and left claiming he couldn’t ‘keep up with the youngsters’ and Marcus left to be with his wife. Neil and Claire both went onto the stage and sang Waiting for a star to fall by Boy meets girl, which normally would have sounded pretty good with those two but with the levels of alcohol they had sounded like the drunken mess it was. 

They soon lost Alex, Lim and Morgan who all had to be up early for surgery the next day, leaving just Sean, Lea, Neil and Claire. The two couples spent most of the time making out in the booth before making their own excuses and heading on their way. 

As soon as Claire and Neil walked through the door off their house, Neil found himself being pushed against it and Claire’s lips were on his, her hands immediately working at getting his buttons undone. He started to pull at the bottom of her T-shirt and she let go of him long enough for him to take it off her. He then picked her up in his arms and cried her into their bedroom, dropping her onto the bed before pushing his shirt off of his shoulders and climbing on top of her. They kissed for a bit longer and Neil started to make his way down her neck and onto her chest as she fiddled with his belt buckle until it can undone and she could pull his trouser down. He helped her take them off of him before he sat her up, reached behind her back, and I clipped her bra, throwing it across the room.

“You are so sexy,” he nibbles against the skin of her breasts as he kissed them, “I can’t believe you’re going to be my wife.” Claire smiled when she heard him say that, she couldn’t wait to be his wife now.

“I’m so glad you asked, I love you so much and I’m happy that I can spend the rest of my life with you. They finished undressing each other before Neil started to tease her by playing with her nipples and kissing up and down her body. “Neil please!” she begged, “I want you inside of me!”

“Ok baby,” he said, his voice sounding sexier than normal and soon he lined himself up with her hole and started to push in and out.

“Fuck Neil!” Claire screamed in pleasure. Neil started to go faster, holding Claire’s hands down with his as he sped up. Soon Claire was unable to for coherent sentences and was just a mess of moans and groans and within a few minutes they had both cum.

They laid there for a few minutes before getting out of bed and taking a shower together to clean themselves up before bed.

Once this was done they headed back to bed, Claire facing the wall with Neil’s arm over her.

“Good night, soon-to-be Dr Melendez-Browne,” Neil said in the ear, she loved the sound of that, Claire Melendez-Browne, and decided that she couldn’t await until their wedding, they had a lot of planning to do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed, I have many more Melendaire fics planned so keep an eye out ! I’m considering possibly posting another couple of chapter, maybe their wedding and possibly some other things so let me know how you feel and what you’d like to see.


	3. The wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long for me to get around to writing this chapter, I got focuses on other fics, but here it is, the Melendaire wedding!!

"You guys look so good in your dresses," Claire said to Morgan, Audrey, Lea and Gabi who she had chosen to be her bridesmaids. 

"You definitely went for a great colour scheme," Morgan said as she twirled in her lilac dress. 

"Now let's get you into your dress since your hair and makeup are done!" Lea said excitedly. Claire smiled.

"Okay!" She squealed. Morgan and Lea helped her put on the dress and zipped it up at the back while Lim helped Gabi to finish a puzzle in the corner of the room. Once her dress was on Morgan grabbed her veil and helped her put it on.

"You look like a princess," she gasped, stepping back and looking at her friend. Claire twirled showing off her.

"You look beautiful," Gabi said to her.

"Thank you Gabi," she replied, "and you are looking gorgeous in your dress," the younger woman smiled proudly at this.

"Let's get some pre-wedding selfies going!" Audrey said pulling her phone out of her purse. The girls all huddled together giggling as they took photos.

"Nervous?" Aaron asked Neil, who was doing up the buttons on his shirt.

"No," he replied, "okay, maybe a little," Aaron smiled at this.

"That's completely normal," he said to the younger man.

"How am I supposed to get this flower onto this jacket, the hole is far too small," Shaun said from across the room.

"I've got it," Alex said, walking over to the boy genius and helping him out.

"I can remember when this was me and Isabelle," Marcus said, sitting on the edge of the couch in Aaron's living room. The girls had stayed at Claire and Neil's house so the boys all stayed at Aaron's. "I was so excited that I almost left without the rings."

"I bet Isabelle would have loved that," Neil laughed.

"Luckily I remembered them last minute so I didn't get the chance to find out," Marcus replied.

"Luckily I don't have to worry about them because Gabi will be handing them to us," Neil said. He finished sorting his shirt out and putting on his tie before turning around and looking at his grooms men, "I tell you what, you're all looking a lot better than you did at the bachelor party," he said remembering that night. Some how they managed to lose Shaun in one of the bars halfway through the night and spent the next half of the night looking for him, only to find him singing karaoke with a bunch of women. That night ended with him getting a bunch of phone numbers even though he didn't actually speak to any of the women except to tell them that he had a girlfriend.

"I still can't believe that out of all of us, Shaun managed to have the most women hitting on him," Alex said.

"You're just mad because you went home in some other guys shirt," Marcus replied.

"You also fell asleep in a hedge," Shaun added, causing everyone to laugh.

They continued to chat and laugh for a little bit until Aaron pointed out the time, they all made sure they looked good before heading to the church.

Back at the Melendez-Browne house, the girls were putting the finishing touches on their makeup.

"So how are things going with you and Shaun?" Claire asked Lea.

"You know, same old," she says.

"Do you think he's gonna pop the question soon?" Morgan asked.

"This is Shaun you're talking about, he won't pop the question unless someone tells him to," Lea laughed.

"I think you'd be suprised," Claire replied.

"Yeah, I mean he did get me flowers the other day, for no reason as well," Lea said and a chorus of aww's echoed around the room.

"See he can be romantic," Audrey said as she finished putting on her mascara.

"Yeah he's good to me," Lea responded.

"Anyway we better get going," Morgan said, "we don't want to keep your husband-to-be waiting Claire." They all gathered there things before heading out to the limo they had rented.

They pulled up to the church and piled out of the limo, they met with Shaun at the entrance.

"I was told to wait here as I'd be walking you down the aisle Claire," he said.

"That's good Shaun, are they ready for us to go in yet?" Claire replied. 

"Yes," he said, "I've just got to text Dr Glassman so that they can start playing the music," he pulled out his phone and the bridesmaids all got ready to walk in. Morgan stood with Lea at the front as Audrey linked arms with Gabi behind them. Shaun got the all clear from Glassman and linked arms with Claire.

"Are you okay with this Shaun," Claire asked.

"Yes, you are my friend, I'm getting better at touching my friends," he replied, "as long as you don't hold my hand or hug me then this is okay." 

"That's good Shaun," she replied. They heard the organ starting to play inside and headed into the church. 

The church was beautifully decorated, Debbie and Carly had insisted on being their wedding planners when they found out, and Claire couldn't help but smile when she saw Neil standing by the alter.

Neil turned to face the door as the organ started playing, he watched as Lea and Morgan walked in first followed by Audrey and Gabi, he smiled when he saw the look on Gabi's face, he knew that she was excited to be a bridesmaid by the way her face lit up when they'd asked her a few months before. His breath caught in his throat when he saw Claire walk into the church, she looked incredible in her dress, he couldn't stop smiling as she walked down the aisle and met with him at the alter.

The ceremony was short but sweet and once it was over they headed outside to get some photos before heading to the hall that they had booked for the rest of the day.

They had a meal first, Audrey was chosen to do a speech as she was Neil's best friend, so she made everyone laugh by telling them stories about a young and ambitious Neil Melendez who was suprisingly a massive goofball in medical school. Next Shaun made a speech as Claire's friend which was suprisingly funny and very sweet. Soon it was Neil's turn to deliver a speech.

"I would just like to start off by saying thank you to everyone for sharing our special day with us, when I first met Claire she was a naïve resident," everyone laughed at this, "but she was also one of the most kind and selfless people I had ever met, she would do everything and anything to make sure her friends and patients were happy and over time I fell in love with this woman and luckily, for some reason, she loved me too," he paused looking at his wife, "I can tell you the exact moment that I knew I wanted to marry Claire, it was late one night at the hospital and I had so much paperwork built up after a busy week and Claire had come to visit and bought me food, she could see how much work I had left to do so she stayed with me and helped me out even though she had just done a 48 hour shift and was exhausted," he grabbed her hand and bought it up to his mouth to kiss it, "looking at her as the sun started to rise I knew that this was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the woman that I want to raise a family with, which actually brings me on to the next part of my speech," he held Claire's hand as he looked around at his friends and family, "Claire and I would like to let you all know that we are expecting a new addition to our family." Cheers filled the room and Neil sat down in his chair, kissing Claire and putting a hand on her stomach as he did.

The tables were cleared away after the speeches and everyone came up to them to congratulate them whilst they waited for the DJ to get set up. Soon, music filled the room and everyone was up on the dance floor, Neil danced with Gabi as Claire, Morgan and Audrey all danced together. Eventually the music changed to perfect by Ed Sheeran and Claire and Neil took to the floor for their first dance. The couples all headed to the floor and danced with them.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Shaun said to Lea.

"Of course Shaun," she replied, he held his hand out to her and she took it. They swayed with the music at the edge of the dance floor.

"Would you ever like to have this?" Shaun asked, "to get married?" Lea smiled.

"Yeah I would Shaun, would you?" She asked.

"Yes, I want to marry you Lea," he replied, "but maybe with less people."

"You'd have to buy me a ring though," Lea laughed.

"Okay," Shaun stated. Lea smiled, knowing that that was the closest that she was going to get to a proposal.

Everyone danced until late into the night and soon there was just Claire, Neil and a few of their friends. 

"This is definitely the best day of my life," Neil said to his wife.

"Me too," Claire replied with a huge smile on her face.

"I guess you're feeling a bit of idiotic happiness right now," he said.

"I am," she replied, "and by the look on your face, so are you," Neil smiled at Claire before kissing her.

"With you in my life, Claire Melendez-Browne, I feel idiotic happiness everyday."


End file.
